Driba
Driba is a character in Omniverse. He and Blukic are the Plumber tech support for the Plumber base on Earth. Appearance Driba is fatter and larger than an average Galvan and wears a Plumber Suit. Driba_Tadpole.png|Driba as a tadpole Driba_Plumber_Early_Days.png|Driba in his early days as a Plumber Driba_OV_Flashback.png|Driba five years prior to Omniverse Driba_Protective_Green_Suit.png|Driba in a protective green suit Driba_Riding_Outfit.png|Driba in his riding outfit Driba_Zombie_Clown.png|Driba as a zombie clown Personality Driba and Blukic share a superiority complex in regards to Galvan intelligence, which causes them to often disregard the input of others. He is somewhat more level-headed than Blukic, though that isn't enough to keep them out of trouble. Like his partner, Driba is quite fond of Mr. Smoothy. Powers and Abilities Like all Galvans, Driba is small enough to enter machinery and tight places that larger beings cannot. By Galvan standards, Driba is not considered very intelligent, but he is still able to understand scientific theories and complex machinery far better than any human scientist or engineer. Driba can improvise repairs and devices during dire situations including complex devices such as the Anihilaarg and the Omnitrix.Outbreak History Both Blukic and Driba were once part of the Level 1 Science Team, which causes Driba to shudder in fear of being demoted back down to. In Evil's Encore, it is shown that Blukic and Driba had been part of the tech support for the Plumber base at Mt. Rushmore. One of their first blunders was when they received an order to create an escape tunnel, and they built a tunnel only big enough for Galvans and other smaller species. Surprisingly, it is further revealed that Blukic and Driba have a longer history with the Earth in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51. Apparently in the 1940s, they had accidentally launched Luhley's spacecraft, which was intended for a secret mission to Earth to stop Benevelon. However, the two ended up crashing on Earth and sparking the infamous Roswell UFO incident. With the help of a much younger and brash Max Tennyson, they were able to thwart Benevelon's plan at the time, but found that they were stranded on Earth. What happened in the decades before Evil's Encore has yet to be revealed. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1 (first appearance; cameo) *It Was Them'' (cameo) *''Trouble Helix'' Season 2 *''Outbreak'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Arrested Development'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Store 23'' *''Ben Again'' *''Rad'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''Max's Monster'' *''Evil's Encore'' (flashback and present) *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' (cameo) Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' (cameo) *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' (flashback and present) *''No Honor Among Bros'' Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Etymology Driba's name is based on the storyboard artist and director of some Ben 10 episodes, Dan Riba. Trivia *Driba and Blukic are the "dumbest geniuses" of the Milky Way Galaxy. **This is proven in Store 23 when the Dimension 23's Azmuth said that Blukic and Driba are remarkably unintelligent for Galvan. He also said that Driba and Blukic have the intelligence of pressing the brake and accelerator at the same time and that they are scientists only according to human standards. **Also, despite claiming to be smarter than any human, any human who has met them considers them to be complete idiots, even been called so by Ben and Max. *Blukic and Driba's constant bickering is reminiscent of how Ben and Gwen from the original series. *Galvan Prime was more than happy to let Earth's Plumber Base keep Blukic and Driba.Max's Monster *Driba and Blukic were named by T.J. Collins. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Galvan Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Allies